Gaiden Aftermath
by GreggoAddict
Summary: Takes place during and after the events of Gaiden. Sage can't shake what's happened to him and is struggling. Will be Sage/Rowen heavily. Higher rating for possible later chapters. Will include the rest of the gang. Please R&R.


I've been feeling very nostalgic lately and have been re-watching Ronin Warriors the past few days. I've also been reading fics, though it sucks that most of them have gone unfinished. This is going to be a mostly Sage and Rowen cented fic, though I'm going to do my best to get everyone involved. Yes, it's also a slash. & I'm too lazy to write the Japanese names, so I'm just going to go with the English! Hope that's alright.

I'm going to skip through the scenes that were missed during Gaiden, mostly following Sage and what he'd gone through. Then the aftermath; of course. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Sage Date awoke a bit groggily, blinking tired eyes as he tried to stretch his sore limbs. His neck hurt from the angle he'd fallen asleep in as he sat near the window on the plane. There had been a layover, and so his flight had gone from just over eighteen hours, to nearly twenty-four. He sat up, giving a yawn, seeing that it was early morning in New York City. He looked out through the window, seeing the city underneath him.

He had been unsure as to why his grandfather insisted on him going, but assumed it was mostly due to travel. His grandfather, strong as he may be, was getting older and the flight would have tired him out greatly. Besides, Sage felt it as a great honor, to be the one chosen to come inspect the sword. He had looked over the invitation and the notes, and even the photo that had been sent to him. It looked very much like it could have been a sword once in his family, but why or how it had gotten to the United States in the first place.

Sage also wanted to make sure to schedule a flight home. He wasn't sure how long he would be here, but he wanted to make sure to be home for Ryo's surprise birthday party. He hadn't seen his friends in a while, since they'd all been busy with their own lives and school. He knew the party was a couple weeks away though, and had assured Mia he'd be home before then.

Once his plane landed and he'd collected his bags, he got a taxi to the hotel he'd arranged to stay in. The person, Doctor Swenten as was written on the letter, had given Sage instruction to ring him up once he'd landed. After a shower and collecting himself, he gave the man a call.

"Hello, Doctor Swenten? My name is Sage Date. You asked me…" Sage began but was cut off by a very enthusiastic voice.

"Mr. Date! You've arrived! How excellent! How was the flight?"

"It went well, thank you."

"Are you tired? Do you need to rest before we meet?"

"No, I'm quite alright. I managed to sleep on the flight." True, Sage was a little tired, but he wasn't one to sleep too much. He'd gotten his sleep on the plane and felt that it was enough.

"That's splendid to hear. As I have mentioned, I am the only professor handling Ancient weaponry. Because I knew you were coming in, I have carefully brought the sword to my home. I could give you the address and you can make it over here whenever you feel ready?" The man said, talking so fast that Sage nearly had to strain to hear him.

"Yes, sure. That would be okay with me." Sage didn't see any problem with that.

After writing down the address and assuring the Doctor he would be thee as soon as he could, he hung up; making his way to apartment.

00

He couldn't help this strange feeling he was getting as the taxi drove him to his destination. It was his nerves, he was sure of it. But he didn't know why, didn't understand it. He tried to quietly meditate, but it wasn't working as the taxi would jerk to the left or to the right. Or the driver would cuss obscenities to another driver. He hoped that maybe it was just the flight and the excitement of seeing something that belonged to his family.

Arriving at the home, Sage paid the driver, walking up the drive. Again, that bad seated feeling came back. But it had been so long since he'd gotten a bad feeling like this. And those feelings before, well he didn't like to think of the war with Talpa. Sage stuck his hand in his pocket, holding the familiar kanji. It felt warmer, surprisingly so. Sage knew it was part of his own worry, that it was warm.

Sage barely raised his arm to knock on the door, startled as it was opened up. A thin, tall man with grey hair and glasses had pulled the door open. "Mr. Date! Welcome!" The man said, pulling Sage into an awkward hug. His arms just remained down, the man realizing it was a bit awkward. "Sorry, sorry…it's just…so nice to have you come so far. The Date Clan has such a long history. It's very refreshing to have someone here in the states with your ancestry." The man said, closing the door behind Sage and beginning to walk towards the living room area. "Tea?"

"Oh..yes, thanks." Sage said, feeling slightly flushed at the compliments as he followed the older man. "What made you begin studies in Ancient Weaponry? I didn't know there was a class for it in many colleges?" Sage asked, taking a seat on the couch. He looked around, not really seeing much that would tell him the Doctor was interested in weapons. It looked very much, homey, like a woman had designed most of the interior.

"You're right…there's not many." Doctor Swenten began, loud enough for Sage to hear him from the other room. "When I was a boy, I had been intrigued by history. And especially that of Japanese. The weapons, the livelihood, all of it is so interesting." He rambled on, bringing a tray with two cups of tea on it. After sitting it down, he handed over one of the cups.

"Thank you." Sage said to him politely, bringing the cup up, blowing on it. It smelled sort of weird, but he didn't want to be rude.

"You're welcome."

Sage took a sip, the warmth feeling good on his throat, but the taste was pretty bad, he had to admit. "So how did you come about this sword? How were you able to trace it to my family?"

There was a pause, the Doctor seemed a little, lost. Sage sat there patiently, wondering if he was going to speak.

"A convention." He said suddenly, if Sage wasn't such a calm person, he would have jumped. At the look of confusion on the blonde's face, he continued. "It's sort of nerdy really. A convention. People all over the place came to show their artifacts. You can buy them there too." Sage seemed to begin to understand more. At least, it was making sense. "I was walking around and then I saw it. A samurai collector… he'd had the sword for a long time. I bought it from him. It took me a while, but I finally tracked down the symbol, the Date symbol."

Sage sat there listening to him patiently, continuing to take sips of the tea. "May I see it?" Sage asked after a few minutes, finishing the last of the tea, sitting the cup down.

The Doctor stood, "Yes, of course. Please, just wait here." The man said before leaving the room.

Sage sat there in silence, trying to come to terms as to why or how a sword in his family could get taken. Had someone stolen it? Perhaps the symbol was wrong, and it didn't belong to his family. Sage shook his head, blinking a few times. He felt so tired. Maybe he should have gotten some sleep after the flight.

Another couple minutes and Sage just had a horrible feeling. It was worse than before. "Doctor?" He asked, standing up, wondering why it was awfully quiet. There was something wrong. He could sense it. Sage stood up, grabbing onto the couch as he felt lightheaded. He shook his head again, trying to take a step, but his leg gave out. He fell, bringing a lamp down with him by accident. He grunted as he fell onto the ground, trying to get himself up.

"That kicked in quicker than expected, Sage of the Halo." Sage forced open his eyes, glancing over and seeing a pair of feet in his vision.

"What?" Sage asked, having heard hat he'd called him.

"Don't worry…as long as you cooperate, then no harm will come to you." The Doctor sneered, Sage feeling worried. This wasn't good.

00

Sage didn't want to wake up, that much was true. His head felt as if it had been hit by a truck. He groaned quietly, realizing it wasn't just jetlag bothering him. The memories of not long ago, coming back to him. The house, the living room, the tea. Shit. There must have been something in it. Sage kept his eyes closed and body unmoving, trying to sense where he was. The ground was hard, cold. It smelled moist, damp. Was he underground? He dared to open his eyes.

The place he was in was large, dark. There was some light, coming from candles too high to reach. He could hear water rushing. He turned his head to the side, seeing a waterfall. Of a sort, anyways. Slowly, he sat up, seeing a platform above him, and more candles. It looked almost like an alter, he wasn't sure.

"You're awake."

Instantly, Sage jumped to his feet, fighting the nausea that came to him. "Who are you? What do you want?" Sage asked, looking around him, trying to locate where the voice was coming from. Finally, he noticed the familiar man on the platform above him. He could see computers, not understanding what they were for.

"You already know my name, though it is unimportant. What is important is that you show me your armor and it's fully capabilities." He said, pressing a button. Sage looked up, seeing a pair of eyes on the wall move to look at him. He sensed it before it happened, bright light coming towards him. He jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding it.

"Very good, but you cannot avoid it forever." The Doctor pressed another button, Sage quick to dodge it again. He reached into his pocket, grabbing his kanji and throwing it. He could sense how strong the electrocution could be from the machine, and knew he'd be better protected with his sub armor. "See, you're getting so much closer."

Sage knew he should have continued to act as if he didn't know what he was talking about, but he knew that if he were shocked in his regular clothes, that he could get seriously injured, or worse. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, getting into a defensive stance.

"Of course you do, Sage of the Halo. Let me make a deal with you. You show me your armor and what it can do, and I'll let you live."

Sage just smirked, looking at him. "You're nothing without that computer. I'm not afraid of you." He said, looking up, seeing a possible exit. He started to run towards it, dodging the shocks the man kept sending his way. He was nearly there when a large smoke blocked his path, causing him to stop.

"Doctor, I grow tired of your games." The mist said, Sage not expecting a hit, being thrown back nearly thirty feet, flipping and landing on his knee.

"Who are you?" Sage asked, looking from the man to the mist that was beginning to solidify.

"My name is Shikaisen the Sorcerer of all that is dark. You, Sage Date are the owner of the Halo Armor. I must have it." The mist told him, turning into a form finally. "I will spare your life I you just give me control of the armor." He told him.

Sage only glared at him, his hands in fists. "Never."

"Very well." Shikaisen answered, lifting his arms before shooting a black mist at Sage. He yelled out, not able to get away in time, yelling out in pain. His body was thrown against a wall, Sage falling onto his hands and knees.

'I can't beat him in my sub-armor. I have to call on Halo for help.' Sage thought to himself, frowning. "ARMOR OF HALO!" He yelled, feeling the transformation begin.

Seconds later, Sage held his Nodachi, ready for the attack. "Fool." The Doctor mumbled, the computer reading the energy, scanning and analyzing every move he made.

Shikaisen sent wave after wave assault onto Sage, Sage easily blocking each and every one. "Is this all that you've got?" Sage asked, cutting through another mist that had come near him.

"A true Samurai…now to just find out how your power works." The Doctor said, getting Sage's attention.

"What? What do you mean?" Sage asked, looking up for the first time, noticing that something was scanning him. _'This is what they wanted. I can't let them find out anymore than they know.'_ With that thought in mind, Sage closed his eyes, powering down.

"No! Don't you want to beat me?" Shikaisen taunted, sending another attack at Sage. This time hitting him, causing him to fall back.

Raising up onto his knees slowly, Sage shook his head, closing his eyes. "You will not win this." Another blow, and Sage went down.

00

Sage woke up again, this time knowing that there was going to be a problem. He could feel the foreboding before he woke up. He knew that he was in danger before he'd woken up. The Doctor, Shikaisen, they wanted his armor. He tried to move, but quickly realized that he couldn't. He opened his eyes, at first shock from being up in the air, fearing he was going to drop. But then, he found that he'd been bound to something. He couldn't quite tell what it was, only that it was something he couldn't break. He saw the tight cord that was wrapped around his wrists, his biceps, around his waist, his thighs, and ankles.

He tried pulling at his bindings, but they wouldn't budge, and his head felt funny. Had he been drugged again?

"Sage of the Halo…welcome once more. Now back to business." Sage looked ahead of him, seeing the Doctor once more. He was also able to see the series of computers. "Show us how to use the power of the armor." Pressing a button, Sage felt himself being shocked, clenching his jaw. He would not scream.

"One...of pure heart…can wield it…." Sage said through clenched teeth.

"There are other ways my dear boy…now just show us. Then we will let you go."

"Never." Sage bit out, feeling a stronger surge course through him.

00

A week later, and try as they might, Sage wouldn't break. They would shock him until he'd pass out. He wasn't giving up. The Doctor decided to try some medicinal trials, to see if they could coax it out of him. He started by hooking in many different wires to Sage. A few injections, which proved to be trivial at first because of his sub-armor. He also added more electrodes around his face and body, hoping to intensify the shocks.

"Master…I don't understand it. He's got so much willpower. I've never seen someone so strong before." Doctor Swenten declared, looking over his vitals, glancing up at Sage.

"We must find another way. Coax it out of him. Do not fail me." Shikaisen threatened simply.

So the Doctor went about hypnosis. He placed headphones onto Sage, keeping him drugged, while speaking into a microphone, so only Sage could hear. It was almost the same as someone trying to learn a language in their sleep. Perhaps if they could get into Sage's mind enough, they could trick him into showing the armor.

"_Sage, please help me. You must get your armor. It's the only way you can save me." The voice said throughout Sage's mind. He was searching and searching and running. Where was the voice coming from? He couldn't find the person who needed his help. He didn't feel a threat, so he didn't put on his armor. _

_He looked up in shock, noticing his Dojo. Was it his family? Were they in trouble? Sage started running harder, noticing in confusion that he was wearing his armor, but he didn't remember calling it. But his family, someone was hurt. He had to get to them. _

_Sage ran through, going through each room, trying to find the voice. "Where are you?" Sage finally came to a room, shocked at the lips, that were around the room. This didn't seem right. No, this wasn't real. It couldn't be. _

"Nooo!" Sage yelled, The Doctor frustrated, shocking him once more.

"We're getting closer Master. His will is breaking slowly."

00

"_Sage…where are we?" Rowen asked, wiping at the blood on his chin. Sage looked around, seeing that they were in a forest. _

"_I'm not sure…this place doesn't look familiar." Sage admitted, standing up. They had been running from something, Sage couldn't remember. _

"_We need to get out of here. Come on." Rowen said, turning to start running some more. But he didn't notice the monster coming towards them._

"_Rowen! No!" Sage cried out, barely missing his arm to pull him back. But it was too late, the monster had grabbed Rowen by the throat._

"_Sage! Help me!" Rowen cried out, coughing as he struggled to get out of the monster's grip. "Please…I need you.." He coughed out, his stuggles becoming weaker. _

"_Rowen! Hold on!" Sage said to him, getting into a stance. "ARMOR.." He started to call, looking at his best friend. But then there was a flicker, something wrong. _

"_Sage…what…what are you doing?" It looked like Rowen, but the voice, something was different. _

"Ahh! No! This isn't real!" Sage yelled out, gasping for air as his eyes shot open.

00

_Sage sat around the table, all of his friends with him. They were enjoying breakfast, at least, trying. Cye had started cooking and then Kento tried to help, except he'd nearly burnt down the house. _

_After they'd managed to put out the fire, they all sat around to eat their semi-burnt breakfast, chatting animatedly. They had all decided to move back into the mansion for a while. _

"_We're glad you're back Sage." Ryo said, nudging him lightly in the arm._

"_Yeah…me too." Sage agreed. He'd finally gotten away from Shikaisen and that Doctor. Thanks to his friends._

"_We were worried about ya buddy." Kento added, though it was partially muffled by the mouthful of food. _

_Sage could feel the blush on his face. A calm hand on his shoulder. He glanced over, Rowen smiling at him. _

"_It's about time." Cye commented, causing Sage to blush some more. Since Sage had gotten back, he and Rowen had found the mutual feelings they'd held back for so many years. _

"_Not to ruin this mood, but…I think we need to finally remove the Armor Sage. We don't want you hurting anymore. You can let go of it." Ryo stated, Sage looking around at his friends. He was the only one who had an Armor. He'd been lucky his friends had found him. _

"_You're right." Sage answered him, pulling out his kanji. "This links us…" Sage began but then became confused. That's not right though, is it? He was the only one with Armor…he couldn't be connected them anymore. _

"_Wait Ryo…I'm confused." Sage said, feeling everything start to blur. What was happening? _

"Ahhhh!" Sage yelled, though it was much weaker.

00

Sage was barely conscious anymore it seemed. His eyes fluttered open, feeling the nausea from all of the torture. He heard someone, a familiar voice. His eyes looked over, gasping. No. "Mia! Yuli!" Sage yelled, struggling for the first time in what felt like forever. Where was he? He was so confused. He yelled as he was shocked once more.

He couldn't really think, except that there must not be anything forcing him into the conscious unconscious he'd felt so accustomed to. He could hardly remember when he was awake and when he was dreaming. Everything was beginning to feel the same.

He could hear more voices and screams. But he was so tired. He felt like he was being moved, but that wasn't right, was it? He felt his right arm nearly slap down to his side. The headphones being removed, dropping onto the floor near his hand. He opened his eyes, seeing two people. Twins. No wait…his vision was simply messed up. "R-Rowen?" Sage asked, feeling his other arm falling to his other side.

"Yeah..it's me buddy…we're here to get you home." Rowen said as he finished removing all the of wires from Sage and helping him to his feet.

"You guys came for me…" Sage sounded in awe. Was this real? It felt real.

Sage could hear Shikaisen, his anger at what had been done to him coming up.

"You fool, I know your particular armor." But he had attacked anyways. Wait…he shouldn't have transformed. He'd been tricked. Again! But this felt so real? He felt so light-headed. What was happening?

00

"I think he's waking up." A muffled voice was saying. Sage began to slowly open his eyes, but closed them due to the light. "Kento…the blinds…" Sage heard something else, shuffling around. "It's okay Sage...you can open your eyes." The voice sounded so inviting.

"Hey there." Sage looked at the voice, it belonging to Ryo who was on his left. He slowly moved his eyes around, seeing Cye, Kento, Mia, Yuli, and then Rowen to his right. He took in the room, it looking very much like a hospital room. Looking down at his body, he saw that he was wearing a gown, and then a sheet was over him.

He brought one of his arms up, seeing the black and blue, and red spots in various places on his arms. There was something in his vein. He went to pull it out, panic that it was a drug, but Rowen caught his hand. "No…Sage keep it in. It's there to help you." Sage looked at him strangely, not fully understanding. "It's giving you nutrients that your body needs. And this one…" Sage hadn't even noticed one in his other arm. "Is rehydrating you."

"What…." Sage began, but lost his voice, his throat suddenly raw and dry. Cye saw what he needed, walking out of the room. A few minutes later he returned with a cup of water and a straw, a nurse followed on his heel. "Mr. Date, it's so great to see you're awake." Sage looked confused, hopelessly.

Cye handed Rowen the cup of water who then proceeded bringing it closer to Sage's lips. "Drink slowly…don't choke yourself." Rowen said to him, holding the straw as Sage took it between his lips, beginning to suck the cool, refreshing water. He felt suddenly very parched.

"You've been asleep for three days Mr. Date. No wonder you're so thirsty." The Nurse said, trying to be…well, Sage wasn't really sure. "Let me get the Doctor." And then she left, taking his chart with her.

"What…day is it?" Sage asked finally, looking at his friends after he'd finished drinking. "Thanks." He added, being mindful of his manners.

"August 20th."

Sage gasped, not being able to hold it back. The others had a feeling they knew why. "Sage?" Rowen asked softly, his hand placing gently on top of Sage's. His hand felt so cold. Rowen hated it. Hated what had happened to his best friend. Sage looked at Rowen, the stress evident. "Do you…do you remember when you were taken?"

Sage thought back for a minute, trying to remember. He hadn't taken a nap when he'd landed. "Same day I landed." He whispered, the rest of the room gasping this time. That meant that Sage had been ruthlessly tortured for three and a half weeks.

"Sage…we should have known something was wrong sooner. We failed you…we're so sorry." Ryo said, grief obvious in his voice.

"I was tricked." Sage said sadly, ashamed of himself. "I'm not worthy. Please…I'm tired, let me sleep." Sage said, moving his hand from underneath Rowen's. Rowen didn't react, not wanting to show the hurt on his features.

"Okay…we'll see you in a bit." Cye answered him, pulling on Kento's arm to get him out of the room. Kento gave a wave, looking at Cye confused. Cye gave him a look right back, that he'd explain out of the room.

Sage's eyes grew as a body nearly jumped on him, hugging him tightly. "Sage! I'm so glad you're okay! We were so worried!" Yuli's voice said, Sage giving a small smile, an arm weakly going over the small boy's back.

"Thanks Yuli." He told him, though his voice had no strong emotions in it.

Mia and Ryo helped get Yuli off of Sage, taking him out of the room. "We'll see you soon." Ryo said on his way out.

Sage closed his eyes, though he felt a presence still. "Do you need something?" Sage asked after a few minutes.

Rowen bit his lip, looking over his best friend. "I'm sorry Sage. I just…we should have known something was wrong sooner. This isn't fair." Rowen began.

"It's no one's fault but mine." Sage answered him dismissively. After an awkward minute or two of silence, Rowen shifted.

"After the Doctor checks you over, I'll bring you your kanji…I figure it'll be able to help you." With that said, Rowen walked out of the room.

Sage opened his eyes once he was alone, feeling anxiety and fear creeping around him. He was waiting for the room to flicker. Something to show him this was another trick. It had to be. He felt miserable at best. He figured that he could use the kanji at least, to heal himself. He looked at his hand and arm seeing that his skin looked discolored. Carefully, he brought his hands up, lifting the sheet and the gown, looking at his chest. He gasped, seeing his bones protruding out. He used to be so much more muscular. Healthier.

This had to be Shikaisen and the Doctor's work. This dream felt most real. But Sage wasn't going to be beat. He couldn't let them win. He wasn't going to let them take his armor or learn of the others.

00

OKAY…so I know that it was very, very much rushed through. But that's mainly because I want to get to Sage's recovery and his friends helping him. As well as his growth with Rowen. I don't like my writing very well, I'm very much out of practice.

Also please note…I've read many many fics and I'm really hopeful that mine doesn't sound like someone elses. Sometimes, you can't help the ideas that stem from others, without really knowing you've done so. So, with that said, if you've wrote a fic that might seem similar or know of one, please, please let me know, and I can add credits to it. I do not want to take anyone's ideas by mistake because that's just not right.

I like constructive criticism but please, don't bash completely. If there's too many typos because I'm lazy and don't always proof read, or if you have any suggestions, please let me know!

Thank you to everyone who gives this fic a look. Sigh, I wish Ronin Warriors could have a revamp.


End file.
